Moment With Him
by Izayuuki
Summary: He is one of the guys who she is closest to. The next day when they had no class at school, these two went chatting with each other via email. / Semi-canon timeline prior to the incident after the villains had attacked class 1-A students at USJ.


**10AM**

Kirishima, "Mornin', Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu, "Morning."

Kirishima, "Man~ Thank goodness that the incident of fighting the actual villains had finally over..."

Tsuyu, "Don't 'man' me, Kirishima-chan..."

Kirishima, "Hehehe! Sorry~"

Tsuyu, "I was so lucky that I was warped in the flood zone... At least I could be useful then..."

Kirishima, "Ummm, Tsuyu-chan... I heard that the leader of the villain had almost killed you the other day, but fortunately, Aizawa-sensei was there to save you... I'm kind of relief that you're safe... Damn it! If I were there, I will break his arms so that he couldn't kill anyone of us!"

Tsuyu, "I feel bad about Aizawa-sensei... Really..."

Kirishima, "Me too, but what's past is past... All we can do now is to do our best to become a hero. Besides, you're a great hero and your quirk at least even flashier than mine!"

Tsuyu, "I'm flattered to hear that from you... Thanks, bro~"

Kirishima, "Hahaha! Now you're even sounded like me! Kero, kero~"

Tsuyu, "One more time you make fun of me, I'll snap you in the face the next time we meet."

Kirishima, "Hahaha! Sorry, dude!"

Tsuyu, "I'm not a 'dude'."

Kirishima, "I mean, buddy!"

Tsuyu, "Suit yourself."

 **3.16PM**

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan?"

Tsuyu, "What is it?"

Kirishima, "Are you feeling okay now?"

Tsuyu, "Yes. Why? Do you think I'm not feeling alright?"

Kirishima, "Oh, nothing..."

Tsuyu, "By the way, I went to a store last night around half-past ten. The one which was secluded from any other building."

Kirishima, "Wow! That's late at night. You? Alone by yourself. Really? I was shocked beyond belief!"

Tsuyu, "Yup. As I was on my way to the store, suddenly I heard a creepy sound rattling from inside of the nearest bushes. I was terrified, so I quickly ran into the store and before I knew it, the store suddenly disappear from my naked eyes. I got nowhere to hide, so I just turned back and had to walk past the bush in order to go home."

Kirishima, "The heck!? The store disappear!? What's with the creepy sound anyway? Damn it Tsuyu-chan! You really shouldn't have to go out at night when you're alone... And then what happens to you?"

Tsuyu, "The wind started to rustle. I don't know why but I feel like I was paralyzed all of the sudden. That moment, I was standing right in front of the creepy bush, only a meter apart. Not long after that, a pair of glowing red-eyes emerged from the bush. I couldn't shout for help nor that I could run away from it. I feel like I lost my voice., and I feel like there's something weighing me down that I feel heavy and that I was shaking violently."

Kirishima, "That's creepy... I feel sorry to hear that. What happens next? What did that creepy thing do to you? And how did you managed to break free? Is there someone who would come to your rescue? Or perhaps a hero?"

Tsuyu, "As I said, I was all alone, but not exactly all alone since there's that creepy being from inside the bush. Not long after that, a spot a pair of red horns emerged from the bush and I saw two claw-like sharpened hands was emerging out of the bush. I couldn't see the face yet and before I could go on for a further inspection of its appearance, suddenly my alarm clock went off. Kero, kero~"

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan..."

Tsuyu, "What is it?"

Kirishima, "I was so intrigued by your story... I thought that it really did happen to you last night... I couldn't believe that it was just a false alarm to me, and what you're telling me is that it's just a nightmare..."

Tsuyu, "Kero! That's right... It's just a nightmare..."

Kirishima, "Hahaha! You got me good Tsuyu-chan! I couldn't believe that a person like you could trick me and made me believe that it was true! I'm so impressed! Hahaha!"

Tsuyu, "You owe me a story, Kirishima-chan... Now it's your turn."

Kirishima, "Yeah right! Ummm, what kind of story would you like to hear from the manliest man in the world?"

Tsuyu, "Manliest man in the world? Who?"

Kirishima, "Of course it was me!"

Tsuyu, "I could say that it's a self-proclaim, right?"

Kirishima, "Hey, that's mean..."

Tsuyu, "Just joking... Hmmm, anything is fine... I'm willing to hear it..."

Kirishima, "Ok then! It began like this... Back then, I feel so small in this big world. When compared to the other man, I was nothing but a disturbance. That very moment, I think that there's still a hope for me to become someone that I want to be. That is when I start to train harder just to be able to own this very own muscle and bicep of mine! Guess what? I think I've already become the manliest man that I want to be! Look'it this hair? Isn't it manly?"

Tsuyu, "Yes."

Kirishima, "Thanks! I'm happy you think so too! Anyway as thanks, I have an extra dumb-bell and I would like to give you one as a gift."

Tsuyu, "No thanks. I'm not a man. Give it to Bakugou-chan instead."

Kirishima, "How about, a manly poster of a mighty sword warrior?"

Tsuyu, "No thanks. You can hang that on Iida-chan's locker instead."

Kirishima, "What about a figurine of a wrestler?"

Tsuyu, "You can give that to Midoriya-chan as a present during his birthday."

Kirishima, "My handkerchief? This one is really special. I often use it to wipe off my sweat every time I do a workout."

Tsuyu, "You can use that to slap on Mineta-chan's face. He really is annoying and is getting on my nerve lately."

Kirishima, "I know! How about an a cute pink flower keychain?"

Tsuyu, "No thanks. I've already got one. Give it to Tokoyami-chan instead. He'll probably be angry to you and thought that you were mocking him."

Kirishima, "This is hard... What do you want then?"

Tsuyu, "I never said that I want anything from you... Just by being your friend is enough to make me happy."

Kirishima, "Awww... That's so nice of you! I... I think I'm gonna cry... Tsuyu-chan~"

Tsuyu, "Stop it. You're too dramatic as a man."

Kirishima, "Really, I'm so touched! How I wish I could give you something as a gift... You're such a remarkable friend."

Tsuyu, "Treat me for a jelly instead."

Kirishima, "Sure! No problem. What kind of flavor do you want?"

Tsuyu, "A strawberry flavored, green colored cat-shape jelly."

Kirishima, "Cat? How about a frog? It suits you well."

Tsuyu, "Seriously, I wish I could beat you with my brother's baseball bat."

Kirishima, "Hahaha! Sorry~ But, where could I get that jelly for you?"

Tsuyu, "Cook it yourself, unless you're unmanly."

Kirishima, "Deal!"

Tsuyu, "I bet it taste like a meat."

Kirishima, "Hey!"

Tsuyu, "Just joking~"

 **7.30PM**

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu, "Yes?"

Kirishima, "My parent went out for awhile and they'll be back around 10 at night..."

Tsuyu, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kirishima, "I'm hungry..."

Tsuyu, "Go eat something from your the fridge."

Kirishima, "Yeah but... I don't know how to begin..."

Tsuyu, "Seriously, Kirishima-chan. Why are you telling me this? I bet there's something you want from me..."

Kirishima, "Can you tell me how to cook a rice?"

Tsuyu, "Seriously! Is that all you want to ask? And you don't even know how to cook a rice?"

Kirishima, "I know it was a kind of unmanly of me... So, will you teach me how to cook a rice?"

Tsuyu, "Are you sure?"

Kirishima, "Yes! There's nothing much to eat though...

Tsuyu, "Seriously? A rice?"

Kirishima, "Yes, Tsuyu-chan... A rice..."

Tsuyu, "Kero~ Kero~ Kero~ That was hillarious, kero!"

Kirishima, "Stop laughing, Tsuyu-chan! I know this is embarassing... Please!? Or else I'm gonna die of starving~ Please help me, Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu, "Unless hyou give me a credit as a thanks..."

Kirishima, "Yeah right! That meat flavored- I mean, strawberry flavored, green colored frog- I mean, cat shaped jelly! Please?"

Tsuyu, "Fine~"

Kirishima, "Yay! Thanks!"

Tsuyu, "First, you must put the grains of raw rice into the pot. Then wash it with your hands for a several time. Rinse the water out of the pot. Switch on the plug and press the button to cook it. Lastly, put your head into the pot and close the lid. It'll make a great rice!"

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan... You sound like you hated me that much..."

 **11PM**

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan. Are you still awake?"

Tsuyu, "No."

Kirishima, "You're lying."

Tsuyu, "How did you know?"

Kirishima, "Of course I know! If you're sleeping, then how the heck did you reply my email?"

Tsuyu, "My body was sleeping, but my soul hasn't yet..."

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan..."

Tsuyu, "It's already 11PM at night. What is it?"

Kirishima, "I'm sorry to bother you. Well, you know... I haven't done my homework yet, so..."

Tsuyu, "I know what you're trying to say..."

Kirishima, "Would you let me copy your homework tomorrow before class?"

Tsuyu, "I'll think about it."

Kirishima, "Please?"

Tsuyu, "You really should do your homework yourself, Kirishima-chan..."

Kirishima, "I'm totally bad at Maths. Unlike you, I couldn't understand algebra, and not even a simultaneous equations, except for a simple Maths..."

Tsuyu, "What's 1+1?"

Kirishima, "2."

Tsuyu, "You got it wrong. It's 11."

Kirishima, "Quit joking around... I'm serious here... Please help me!"

Tsuyu, "I'm not joking too, the thing about you should really do your homework yourself and basically you also need to do a lot of revision starting from now... And I mean it."

Kirishima, "Yeah... I think you got the point there..."

Tsuyu, "Fine... I'll take a photo of my homework and I'll just send you via email... One more thing, make sure that you do a little revision about it..."

Kirishima, "THANK YOU! TSUYU-CHAN! YOU'RE SO COOL AND MANLY!"

Tsuyu, "Never mind. I think I'll pass, for lending you my homework..."

Kirishima, "Damn it! Sorry! I mean, you're not manly at all! I'm so sorry! Tsuyu-chan!"

 **2.33 AM**

Tsuyu, "Kirishima-chan? Are you still around?"

Tsuyu, "Kirishima-chan...?"

 **8.50 AM**

Kirishima, "Good mornin' Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu, "..."

Kirishima, "Tsuyu-chan...?"

Tsuyu, "..."

Kirishima, "I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME! TSUYU-CHAN!"

Tsuyu, "What?"

Kirishima, "SORRY! TSUYU-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!"

Tsuyu, "You better treat me something the next day we go to school."

Kirishima, "Sure! I will!"


End file.
